


Otra perspectiva

by Kikinu



Series: Perspectivas [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pero fingir demencia es más fácil así que sólo suelta una risita tonta y se disculpa, culpando al clima, la hora, la abstinencia y diciendo todo menos la verdad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otra perspectiva

Sabe que los está mirando, que lo está haciendo desde hace un rato, que no es la primera vez que lo hace.

(que seguramente no sea la última)

Antes le gustaba que Tim los mire. Quizás la palabra no sea _gustar_ , era algo mucho más oscuro que se movía dentro de ella. Era el placer morboso de ser observada mientras besaba a su novio, de exhibirse frente a un chico con el cual tenida cierta historia.

Luego se dio cuenta.

Tim no la mira a ella, ni siquiera los mira a _ellos_.

Desde entonces se siente incómoda (molesta, enfurecida) cuando lo descubre entre las sombras, espiándolos.

Entonces se pone más ruidosa, más salvaje. En un arranque de euforia baja la cremallera del pantalón de Conner y Tim finalmente se va.

(porque Conner es _suyo_ , siempre lo fue y siempre lo será y Tim lo sabe)

— Wow, _wow_ — Conner aparta sus manos con una risa nerviosa y se vuelve a cerrar la cremallera —. Cassie, estamos en la azotea, cualquiera podría vernos.

Tiene que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para tragarse el _ya nos estaban viendo_.

Pero fingir demencia es más fácil así que sólo suelta una risita tonta y se disculpa, culpando al clima, la hora, la abstinencia y diciendo todo menos la verdad.

Así que bajan tomados de las manos entre risitas tontas y con suaves besos y Conner es de ella, _sólo_ de ella y…

(Conner también lo hace. Mirar a Tim. Cuando besa a otras personas. Cuando no lo hace. Siempre que tiene una oportunidad, cuando cree que él no lo ve. Cuando cree que _nadie_ lo ve.

Es una casualidad, se dice. No es algo importante.

Porque Conner es su novio. Porque Conner la quiere a _ella_ , sólo a ella)

Pasan toda la noche besándose pero Conner no le presta atención. Quiere adjudicárselo a que la última misión fue cansadora, a que acaba de recordar que debe entregar una tarea que no ha hecho, a cualquier cosa.

(pero en el fondo lo sabe. En lo único que puede pensar Conner es que Tim ha dejado su puerta abierta y él nunca lo hace y quizás le ha ocurrido algo y quizás _le ocurre_ algo y qué le sucede a Tim y Tim Tim Tim)

Ella sólo quiere que Conner la bese como antes, pero toda su atención la tiene Tim.

(siempre la ha tenido Tim)


End file.
